The Quadbrid Vampire Diaries by BloodSucca
by Bloodsucca
Summary: Nikola Mikealson son of Hope Mikealson is the only living Quadbrid.


The Quadbrid

By Bloodsucca

Nikola Mikealson son of Hope Mikealson is the only Quadbrid he is a werewolf with a moonlight ring to transform at will,

he is a Witch, a Supernatural Hunter, and an Upgraded Original. Klaus wants him dead because he is the only one as powerful as him.

Klaus needed to find Esther the only witch that could take his power. He knew his brother Finn would know his mother's location. He found Finn and prepared to torture

him with the dagger dipped in white oak ash. "Where is mother?" Klaus asked. "I don't know." Finn replied. Klaus pulled out the blade and stuck it in his arm. "Where is

mother?" Klaus said angrily. "I don't know." Klaus put the blade in his chest and started scraping his heart. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Klaus yelled and moved the blade closer

to his heart. "New Orleans with Hope she as been helping her control her powers." Finn said crying. "Thank you." Klaus kept the dagger in. "Are you going to set me free?"

Finn inquired. "No." Klaus said as he stabbed him in the heart. Klaus arrivied at New Orleans. He knocked on Hope's door to her house. 10 seconds later the door opened

by Hope. "Hello daughter." Klaus said smiling. Hope replied looking at him with disgust "What brings you to New Orleans?" "Just came to see my daughter... and mother."

Klaus said smiling. "Well she isn't here, and she never has." Hope replied. Klaus looked in her eye. "I am 1500 years old i can tell when someone is lying." Klaus

said as he pulled out a serum with the mix of vervain and wolfsbane and injected it into Hope. He walked in the house and yelled. "MOTHER!" 5 seconds later Esther

showed up and asked "What brings you here child?" Klaus responded "I need your help with killing Nikola." "Why would i kill my great-grandson?" Esther said.

"He is the only one powerful enough to beat me." Klaus replied. Then he picked Esther up and started choking her. "If you do not help me i wi-" He let go and dropped to

the floor his head started ringing and Hope was behind him. "Don't ever threaten my fa-" Hope was inturupted by Arcadius who ripped her head off. Behind him was Silas

who had just ripped off Esther's head. Silas laughed " 'Original Witch', i am 1000 years older than her." Klaus was shocked "Aren't you two dead?" Arcadius responded

"Well i am the Ruler of Hell so i can come to Earth as i please and Silas was in Hell so i decided to bring him with me to kill the Quadbrid." "Why do you wan't Nikola

dead?" Klaus asked. "We have combined the Other Side with Hell so when a supernatural dies they come to Hell, the stronger our empire in Hell is the easier it will be

to take over the Earth, and i know what your thinking i am psycic we will not kill you as long as you help us kill Nikola." Silas said. Arcadius asked "Do we have a deal?"

"Sure." Klaus responded. "So how do we find Nikola?" Klaus inquired. Silas replied "I can do a locator spell with your blood since he is your grandson." Ten minutes later.

Silas said "He's in good old Mystic Falls." 1 day later they arrived in Mystic Falls. Klaus wondered "So where exactly is he?" Arcadius replied "Right here."

They were standing in front of the Mystic Grill. It was 6:00 am so it still wasn't open. Klaus walked inside. "Nikola, it's me grandfather." Suddenly there was a white oak

stake in Klaus's chest. Nikola stepped in front of Klaus "I would kill you since I wasn't sired by you since i am an Upgraded Original but unfortunetly

my mother was sired by you." Silas stepped in and tried to use his psycic on Nikola but it didn't work because he is a Supernatural Hunter. Nikola used a spell to keep Silas

distracted for a couple of minutes while he made it impossible for Arcadius to step in the grill. He trapped Silas in an invisible boundry and chanted a spell to turn

Silas into stone. While Nikola was doing the spell, Arcadius stepped in the grill andsaid "I know how to bypass any spell considering i lived in a village of witches 5000 years ago."

The spell finished as soon as Arcadius stepped in the grill. Nikola transfored into a wolf in a matter of 5 seconds because of a spell he did on himself to speed up

the transformation but Arcadius was faster. He grabbed a silver knife and stabbed Nikola right in the chest. Nikola transformed back to human and pulled the silver out.

"Your 5000 years old and you don't know the silver myth." Nikola laughed and grabbed the knife and stabbed Arcadius with it. "You can't kill me i am already dead." Arcadius

laughed. "But i can, step away son" Esther said as she and Hope walked into the grill. Nikola ran toward them. "All 3 of us have the power to turn you into stone." Hope said.

"Return to hell and we won't keep you as a statue for an eternity." Nikola said. "You will try." Arcadius said as he tried to walk toward them but he couldn't get near them.

Arcadius was angry "What spell is this!" Nikola said "Guess you've been in hell to long to know about it." 5 minutes later the spell was finsished and Klaus had gotten away.

Esther fell to the ground. She died. She was old and weak. "Come home son." Hope told her son. "No i will hunt down and kill Klaus." TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
